


ONE Shots (With me, who just doesn´t need sleep-)

by Ilovemygun



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A teenager who is just frustrated with love is writing this at 1am, And our boi Dream is also here, Cops & Robbers AU, Dream Smp, Drunk AU, Fairy tail au, Flirting, Florist AU, George is one of the most main one-, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Maye Angst?, Multi, No Smut because I believe in the Bee and the flower story, Pirate AU, Please cut me some slack-, Run into street lamp Au, Seawalkers Au, Sk8er Boi Au, Star Wars AU, Steampunk AU, The one time he got robbed Au, The one where he leaves for a battle and the other one is waiting at home Au, Theater AU, Way too young, Wild West AU, adventure au, beach day au, boys pining, centric ones-, daycare AU, more coming-, restaurant AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun
Summary: One Shots through different scenarios to get ideas out of my head-its very stuffed up there so if someone would be nice to give me the shotgun...And maybe Hugo.This is planned to have multiple chapter.
Relationships: -Well at one point-, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Vincent | a6d, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, I think.... - Relationship, Minor Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu & Dave | Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, everyone is friends - Relationship, not many love ones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	1. The one where George is caretaker in a Daycare and is in Love with his job (and maybe the half brother of three of his kids- )

**Author's Note:**

> No
> 
> These stories are for the pure intent of storytelling.  
> I do NOT intend to force character anything in these stories and wish to do NO harm-
> 
> Like seriously, I don't wanna upset the people who I use as characters!

Rain. One of the biggest enemies of Clay. The teenager in his long torturing school years has of course, next to learning, programming his own game and house hold, the duty to take care of his brothers. Well better half-brothers. And those weren´t just two. No. He had three. Three of small trouble making demons in his house hold. Him, being the oldest and most responsible of course had the heart to love them.

But he wasn´t sure if this was enough to stop them strangling the other time. The time he spent in school was not enough to sometime get his planned future together. Thankfully, he lives just 10 minutes away from a full Day Daycare. ‘The Butterfly Hunters’, how they called them, took in to 5 different groups and were the huge help of Clay to get him his free learning time.

‘Oh no, what about his parents?’, you might ask. They are fulltime working. Well, his father left him and his alone when he was a baby. And it happened two times again. But his step father now was the best not blood father Clay ever could have asked for. Despite their poor living style, he took Clay to different trips and got him gifts like consoles. And also got him his youngest brother, Tubbo.

Clay, 16 and a half, was the oldest. Then came Nick, five years old, one of the oldest of his group – he is very proud of that. A time difference between him and Tommy are 1 year. Tommy is just 4 years old and oh boy, Clay never thought a small boy could pick up so many swear words. His first word was literally Bitch. Then Boy. Imagine a small boy running around in the house while screaming bitch boy, if not given anything to eat.

Then Clay´s smallest and youngest sibling, Tubbo. He was 3 and a half and the quiet and nice version of Tommy. He carries his small bee plush everywhere and when not found, the world would go down. If you find Tommy, you defiantly find Tubbo. Those two stick together like glue.

Clay sighed as he walked down the street. Rain only not getting him because of the umbrella. But it wouldn´t matter much, since he would have to take 3 younger children. This is what true hell was. Just the thought of all the mud he had to shrub of the ground let him shudder.

But there was one thing that made Clay´s day brighter every time he came through the front door of the daycare. He stepped inside the blue two story building and smiled. He let the umbrella go inside the holder, cleaned his feet on the giant mat and started to walk down the way, greeting the other caretaker. Clay´s face got brighter, as he saw a familiar brown haired boy, telling another kid, that glue wasn´t lunch OR good for the teeth.

“Yo Georgie!”, he said casually and grinned at the older but smaller boy.

“Oh, hey Dream! You came in early today! Was just telling Zak to NOT eat the glue or tell Bad to.” Clay wheezed and watched as George turned to the blue haired boy. “Now go! Play with the others and hands away from the glue!” “So Skeppy is a trouble maker like always? shouldn´t he be one of the kids who will go to the school one day?”

“Well, he has the brain, but you´re right. He has the title Class-Clown on his forehead tattooed.” George laughed. Clay´s heart melted instantly and he started to study the face, which he knew with all his heart.

George sighed as he realized that Dream was lost in his thoughts again and pinched his arm.

“Ow dude! That hurts! Even more than being attacked with stick most of the time!” “Can´t help if you stare at me all the time! I know that I´m handsome!” Then a crying erupted. George immediately perked his head up, knowing where the sound was coming from. He trained on his instincts for three years. Almost as long as he and Dream knew each other. 

It all started with their favorite game and an online access, which Clay just got from his father. George, who normally always played with Dave, a friend he calls Techno, invited him and some other Dude named Dreamwastaken to a party. So they started to play and not long after, they became super close friends. Clay and George were not really connected, but after one of his siblings pointed his name out in front of them both, they both got teary eyed and hugged each other.

Techno still tries to get them together with another friend named Wilbur. Both are sometimes helping out in the daycare, even if their ways are questionable.  
And Clay was sure, he never got such a frightening ‘Older-Brother-talk’ in his life.

And so they both started to develop something much beyond just friends and best friends. But no way both would ever realize it. Not even the kids were so obvious.

Clay walked behind George in and was greeted with a big tackle, that got him into the ground. Not even as a player in their football team, he was able to withstand the sheer power of eight small children and all their force.

He knew them all by heart and could easily name them up.

There was the French kid who was quiet, ate an amount of questionable Baguette and seemed to be in gray clothes every day named Vincent. “Yo A6d!”

Then Darryl, the nicest kid you can meet in the world with glasses, too big hoodies and a big love for muffins and his plush duck – which Zak got for him one, as Bad lost on of his. “Hey Bad.”

Zak, the blue haired kid, who tried to eat glue and constantly playing pranks on others. But always followed by Bad. “Heya Zak, any good pranks figured out yet?”

Eret, a boy with love for sunglasses, even if it was completely dark. Poor boy got many Bumps on his head. And he got in a major argument with Tommy. A so called war between the children with George, Clay and Wilbur joining in for fun - but nobody thought it could grow out so much… “Hello Eret, nice glasses!”

Fundy, someone you could mistake as a small sweet animal, but a child with just as much sass as George. He and Wilbur had a long history together and with the looks of both of them, they looked like Father and Song. “Good to see you too Fundy!”

Then his younger half Brother Nick, the black haired singer who never got off the music channel on TV. “Ey Sap! Can you get Tommy and Tubbo?”

A loud stamping sound and the door got rip wide open by a small blond haired kid, who was a bit taller than the smaller child following him, carrying a plush bee.

“No need Bitch Boy! I´m old enough for those things!” As the word Bitch Boy fell, a loud ‘Language’ followed and the old volume came back.

George sighed and clapped his hands in a rhythm. It was the goodbye rhythm. And the kids joined in. Sapnap, said his goodbye to his friends and went with Tommy and Tubbo to the clothing room. 

Clay smiled as he watched their goodbyes as if they saw each other never again. Nick, Vincent, Eret, Darryl and Zak were the ones who went to school next year, which meant that more trouble would come along the way. George stood now beside Clay and smiled at the bunch. 

“Crazy how long we already know each other… I always think of the time; we just went together on TeamSpeak for the first time… We really have to repay Dave for that… “

“Well, I think we can talk about this whenever, um, let us, ohm, about doing something… Eh… Alone, just… us two! I mean like a… eh- “

“He means like a date!”, came Bad´s happy voice from behind and beamed at the two.

Of course, both flushed up and Clay didn´t to hit or to thank Bad.

“I think… I would like it… As a date- “

“Okay, good! Then Sunday at 15 pm at the Ice Cream bar!”, Clay rushed down the sentence, picked up his three siblings, who were waiting with their friends, and sprinted out the door. But not before George could peck Clay´s cheek.

Outside, you could hear Clay´s triumph scream.


	2. Thank the Blood God, you exist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza leaves for the weekend.  
> Tommy gets sick.  
> Wilbur and Techno Panic.  
> Niki to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm alive
> 
> Pogchamp
> 
> Also, Niki supremacy

It was supposed to NOT get complicated.  
Not when Dadza was out of time.  
Right?

Of course it would get complicated.  
Of course they had to stretch their luck. Of course Tommy fell in that lake. In autumn. Of course he got sick and all sniffy.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit, what are we gonna do Techno? Dadza will kill us- Or worse, disappointed-"  
A quick slap on the head stopped it.  
"What the fuck Techno-" "Can you please calm down- You killed so many ants and other things already, what makes it difference when Tommy is sick?"

"I ain't sick... Just... tired... and in p... pain-" A sneeze interrupted Tommy's talking. Normally he would scream again, but this time, he just tucked the cover over his nose and gave pointy stares. Techno and Wilbur looked at each other. They knew that this wasn't just a cold. But what the fuck were they supposed to do? Then the door bell ringed.

Wilbur came down to get the door, while Techno stood lost in their room, taking out his handy. Wilbur opened the door. He looked at the brown haired young boy, in the green shirt and long jeans. A big smile plastered his face and Wilburs only thought came. Fuck. Today, Tubbo and Tommy were supposed to meet each other for a learn group. Wilbur face palmed himself. "Everything okay, Wil? You seem a bit stressed. Did something happen?" "Weeeell... Yeah? Kind of, sorry Tubbo, but Tommy got kind of sick and we try to deal with it." "Isn't Philza here?" "Nope, got away for this weekend, and now were just in deep shit-" "Should I go take a look at it?" "If you don't mind."

Soon, all three boys stood around the bed.

Well it was a Loft bed with two beds. One up and one down. And the one at the door. The door once belongs to Wilbur. The Downbed of the loft to Techno and the up one to Tommy. But since they needed to take care of him. He had Techno´s Bed occupied. "Did you two tried with a soup or so? Or more blankets? That helped me." "Well Soup would end up in way too much war and more blankets wouldn't be comfortable I think. Since Tommys already burning up.", Techno told Tubbo, while Wilbur just poked Tommy, asking if he was okay, just to receive horsely said cuss words.

"And what about calling Niki?" Techno and Wilbur exchanged just silenced words with their eyes, before groaning. Slapping their foreheads. 

"Why didn't think you of it, Techno!" "Why should I think when its about your girlfriend?" "What do you mean with Girlfriend? I don't have a relationship with her!" "And why do you chase Tommy and me out of the room every time she comes over?" "Because you two would just be annoying and I want to spend some nice Time with her!"

As their argument went on, Tubbo got out his phone and started searching Niki in his contact list. "Wait, Tubbo. Why do you have Niki saved as "Diamantspitzhacke-ed_Buddy"?" Wilbur said. Well he tried to say the word, but it didn't really work. "Just a thing between me, her and Fundy. Don't ask"

And not even in 15 minutes, the door bell rang again. Wilbur quickly saying he would get it. Techno just rolled his eyes and Tubbo telling Tommy, Wil would be deffo flirting. Niki came up the stairs to their room, little Bag in her hand and Wilbur behind her. She immediately went over to Tommy, getting out the small fever device, putting it in Tommys mouth, gasping at the number.

"Okay Guys, you didn't minded to check his temperature or something? This is a serious number!", she started to lecture the other three boys, but was met with gazes to every direction but her. "Alright. Techno, get a damp cloth, not too cold. Wilbur get down with Tubbo and start make a soup. Just with vegetables and some ingredients. Take this, Tommy, you should stop talking. Your voice won't recover if you keep on babbling." "Finally quiet-" A quick punch to Technos shoulder and a stern gaze helped the boys get started.

And after 3 hours, Tommy slept peacefully. The fever sunk incredible fast. Tubbo got home, making a new time for the learn group.

"Alright Boys, now I want you to clean up the mess and then get me a batch of cookies. This evening Philza is coming home and I want to make sure, I'm his favorite." "But you aren't even-" A stern gaze flashed up again. "Yes Madam!"


	3. But their vibin tho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Niki vibin' with her takers  
> But everything's chill, they got flower crowns
> 
> Just my version from Nikis last SMP stream--
> 
> pretty short, haha

Sapnap looked at the damaged wall, frowning. Dream just officially teamed up with Pogtopia. And the Eifel tower was destroyed and looked like a wreck. Pinching his nose, he groaned. The Boys started working to repair the walls. At least this was a bit repairable. 

He looked around and started grinning. Just what he needed. Walking over to the bushes a bit into the forest, grinning happily.

“Someone has Quartz?” “Nope, we need to get it from the chest. Wait I'll go-“ “Guys, looks like we have a hostage.” Holding Nihachu by her arm, Sapnap tugged her rather harshly along. She stumbled on her words, trying to defend herself. But it didn't helped and she got shoved into a hole.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

„Okay, we got a time and place for the negotiation and- What in the fuck names are you doing?!“ „Language!“

Sapnap looked at the group in from of him in disbelief. There they sat, flower crowns on their heads and happily talking to the “hostage”. The “hostage” who was sitting in a hole with glass over it and just a little hole hummed happily and occasionally singing with Bad. The Boys looked also very relaxed. Despite having a hostage and probably triggering another big fight.

“Hi Sapnap! Niki just told me about a cookie receipt! And its sounds amazing! And she’s good at making cakes! You can ask her to bake the cake for your wedding!”, Bad rambled on. Niki just smiled, giving a flower crown to Punz, who just joined. They were laying around the hole, they dug Niki in. Sapnap face palmed himself and groaned.

“Guys, that’s not how you are supposed to held a hostage! And you guys don’t even look freighting anymore!” “Oh, oops?”, Skeppy said, or more like looked questioning. None of the boys looked really sorry or rather not finding it so bad.

“You Guys are taking the last nerves of me, alright. I take watch. She can’t fight me, so I will watch it, you guys take care of the Eifel tower.” A collective groan came as answer. They split up, to take watches on different places and repairing the tower. Sapnap just let himself fall in a cross legged sitting style. 

It fast became a quiet awkward time, with both just being silent and nobody humming nor talking. After around 15 minutes Niki stretches a flower crown through the little hole. It was quiet beautiful.

Sapnap just tisked and placed it beside him. Niki turned around and quietly working on a another flower crown. She sighed, knowing that of course their enemy didn´t like flower crowns.

As Ant came to replace Sapnap, he waited a bit out of Niki’s radio. Just walking around him, without saying a word. A black flower crown sitting on top of his head.


	4. That hurt so goddamn much...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy-centric
> 
> Give that boi a break, please?
> 
> Warning, a bit of sadness (I think) and mentions of the past things of the smp!

"Oh shut up Tommy, what do you know?" Sweat run down Tommy's face, probably tears of frustration soon too, if Wilbur doesn't listen to him. "Wilbur! This is not you! We got voted! People wanted us! Schlatt just united his votes with Quackity! It wouldn't have end-" "Oh, and how would have it ended? Hm, Tommy? You and Tubbo just hanging out somewhere? Everybody smiling, you just being happy? Going on about daily lives?! I don't think so, Tommy!"

Tommy silently looked at his "older Brother". How much he wished to call Techno or Philza, or Tubbo, or Niki- Those were maybe reasonable! But with Wilburs mind now? Maybe even them, couldn't help Tommy. Tommys face looked down, studying his shoes and not daring to look up.

His shoes were dirty. He was just chased by Funny, running for what seemed hours, through the rain and mud, sometimes falling and covering himself in mud. His ones white T-Shirt was also covered in Blood and mud. Scars and scratches covered the boys body. Normally it shouldn't be like that. Normally he shouldn't be running from the place called home. Normally he shouldn't run from his "friends" and "family". Normally he shouldn't look away from his friend and ex president like that.

Wilbur just let out an 'tsk' and turned around. "You don't know what I've lost, Tommy... I've lost my nation, my family, my home, my son, my First Lady, my friends... That was all I got, and now we have to trust a pig that is just a fuckin anarchist, a man in a mask, who is just a sociopath and probably a former friend who is now traitor... Eret! He wants to be nice? My butt! He doesn't deserves anybody's trust! They all deserve to be blown up!"

Tommy shrunk, at any word his friend said, he shrunk a little bit more. It hurt, everything hurt so much. His head and heart pumped differently. Just a day or two back, he had too fight a war near this very base, fighting and tricking five grown men in good armor. It was a suicide mission, even with Techno and Dream and that little time Punz.

"You have nothing to say Tommy, like always. You're scared! You don't know what to do! You just need someone to say something and boom! You do it like an mindless minion! You're so easy to manipulate! No wonder we were thrown out of the country! No wonder you have lost so lit-" 

"Shut up... Shut up... Shut up... Shut up...", Tommy held his ears now tightly. He started shaking. "Oh cmon on Tommy, know you don't want to say anything! You're just sca-" "OF COURSE I'M SCARED!"

That scream shut Wilbur up, the boy before him, looking even more different then before. Wilbur firstly looked at Tommy, since the thrown out. Just now he noticed the scraps, the bloody, ripped and mud stained clothed. The big bags under Tommys eyes, probably puffy too, the training wounds with Techno, the tense stand, ready to fight an attacker of at any given moment. Just now, Wilbur noticed how much the boy before him grew in such little time.

"Tommy..." 

"I know I'm scared! I have been since the last war! Of course I know that I'm easy to manipulate! Its obvious that I listen to commands! I have always listened to be as good as people wanted to want me! You think I have list nothing?! You think I didn't give up precious things to me!? You think I can't risk anything?! You think I didn't lost my friends, family and home the same moment you did?! You think I'm not worried that Tubbo could be found out any given moment? Niki being possibly captured any moment? Jack or Fundy mistreated? Or any other thing we build lost? All that WE did together?! I was always on your side! I have never ones, thought of betraying you! I have fought Dream with just a bow..."

Wilbur remembered. The moment, he counted the boys countdown to shoot the bow, he know, Tommy was a goner, because this wasn't a game. This was a war. Something Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, niki or any other member didn't belong into...

Wilbur remembered how he carefully got the boy out of the water, the others helping him. Nobody really liked Tommy to die, not even the enemies. Dream just thrown a healing potion at Wilbur, saying its not one of the good ones. Not that it really mattered, when they jugged it down Tommys throat, leaving him to cough himself into consciousness and then being crushed by a bunch of hugs from them. And not even then, Tommy left them in the mud. He gave Dream his most priced possessions for their independence. The disks.

"Tommy, I'm..." "No... It's okay... I... just need a bit of sleep..." Wilbur just looked sad at the boy, who left for the bed. But knowingly searching for his best friend, Tubbo...

**Author's Note:**

> Still No
> 
> Also my purge Au should be getting updated so no worries about that (Just a tired teenager without a plan goin on in her life! Nothin new!)


End file.
